Genus and species of new variety: Prunus salicina. 
Denomination of new variety: xe2x80x98Mannxe2x80x99 Plum Tree.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, (Prunus salicina), which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98Mannxe2x80x99 plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces, in abundance, a very large, uniform and attractive fruit. The fruit has a distinct flavor and is mature for commercial harvesting approximately mid-June under the ecological conditions prevalent to the north-central portion of the State of Alabama.
An interesting characteristic of the new variety is its large trunk and compact growth habit. Mature trees have trunk diameters averaging 9xc2xe inches and range in height from approximately 9 feet to approximately 11 feet. The average width of the new variety is approximately 10 feet. The limbs of mature trees of the new variety are also large having diameters ranging from 3 inches to 4xc2xe inches measured at a point 12 inches from the trunk.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is its resistance to canker and other diseases of the bark and wood.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is the virtually virus-free character of the fruit thereby allowing the fruit to be cold stored for long periods of time without discoloration and without additives.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety resides in its prolific production of fruit. Plums produced by the new variety grow in clusters with mature trees producing between 18 and 32 eight-quart baskets of fruit per season.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is the frost resistant character of its blossoms. Trees of the new variety will generally re-bloom after a hard frost.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is its extended harvest period. The fruit of the new variety generally matures in mid-June of each year and may be harvested through mid-July.
These and other characteristics make the new variety distinct from known varieties of Prunus salicina. 
The present variety of the xe2x80x98Mannxe2x80x99 plum tree was discovered by the inventor, Bobby W. Mann, in 1988. The new variety was discovered as a chance seedling within the cultivated area of Mr. Mann""s orchard in Blount County near Warrior, Ala. The new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by Mr. Mann in 1998 by budding the new variety onto the rootstock of a Halford peach seedling. The resulting asexually reproduced trees have been observed by the inventor since that time and it has been confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the original parent tree of the new variety are, in all respects, expressed in the asexually reproduced trees.
A new and distinct variety of plum tree named the xe2x80x98Mannxe2x80x99 plum tree is described. The variety is characterized by its large trunk and limbs, compact growth habit and by the regular production of large, firm, attractive fruit. The fruit produced by this new variety is very large, is fully rounded in shape, has bright yellow-green skin coloration, and possesses an excellent flavor. The large size of the fruit and relative small pit size produces an abundance of edible, good flavored, flesh. It has been determined that the new variety fruit can be harvested beginning approximately mid-June and has an excellent storage life. The asexually reproduced plum tree of the present invention is hearty and will produce a heavy crop of fruit that is easy to harvest. It has also been determined that the blossoms of the variety are frost resistant as compared to other varieties of Japanese plum.